


Glam 100 Drabbles

by aintbroken



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintbroken/pseuds/aintbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My drabbles from the LJ community Glam-100.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. n°001 : On the Bus (no sex)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm french, so mistakes are a sure thing and I apologize in advance.

**Title:** prompt #001: on the bus (no sex)  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G / 100  
 **Warning(s):** none  
  
Being in the bus is always an interesting experience for him. He's not very comfortable in small spaces. Even if he has his own room, it IS a small space. He hears the others laughing. He could join them but he's not feeling like it right now. He puts his iPod on, closes his eyes. Ten minutes later, he hears the door open and the bed dips.  
\- Eh you...  
He smiles, not opening his eyes. The small body snuggles against him, his arm around his waist. He feels a kiss being dropped on his cheek and sighs. Life's good.


	2. Prompt: n°002 : Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My drabbles from the LJ community Glam-100.

**Title:** Prompt: n°002 : Playing With Fire  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy, Sutan  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G / 100  
 **Warning(s):** none  
  
There's a bonfire and music, and yet, he's pacing. His own guitar rests on the blanket he brought with him, abandoned. He's restless. Where the hell is he ? He's supposed to be there ! He shouldn't be that obvious, they will notice something's up. He forces himself to go back to his spot, pick up the guitar and joins the others. Sutan looks at him pointedly. Yes, he knows... He can't help it, he misses him too much. He hears his voice and forces himself to stay still. No point, his smile gives him away anyway. Finally, he's here. 


	3. Prompt: n°003 : Bewitched by the Bayou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My drabbles from the LJ community Glam-100.

**Title:** Prompt: n°003 : Bewitched by the Bayou   
**Pairing/Characters:** Tommy, Sutan/Raja  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G / 100  
 **Warning(s):** none  
  
Raja screams for him to come help her, she's stuck. Well, her high heel is. He doesn't remember how she managed to convince him to come with her. Adam stayed at the hotel for a phone interview and she insisted that it would be fuuuun ! Yeah... Right... Mosquitoes, mud, weird noises everywhere... He feels like he's in one of his horror movies.  
\- Come on, Vayvee, Louboutin don't appreciate mud bath very much !  
He snorts and goes to help her. So much for letting himself be transported by the "wonderful atmosphere of the bayou". The bayou sucks ! 


	4. Prompt: n°004 : Puppet Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of rating for this one !! M for sex

**Title:** Prompt: n°004 : Puppet Master  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** M / 100  
 **Warning(s):** SEX  
  
He's buried deep inside him and it takes only a few thrusts before he shatters apart. He's pliant in his arms, always has been, but now it's worse, he can't help it.   
\- Roll over please, he whispers.   
He does, he feels like a puppet in his hands, he's at his mercy. Especially like that, with his body covering his, making it hard to move. He whines.  
\- Harder.  
He obliges, thrusting deeper, burring his face in his neck, telling him he won't last long. He smiles. He's not really sure who is the puppet anymore and he likes that.


	5. Prompt: n°005 : Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of rating for this one : M, character death
> 
>  
> 
> This drabble became a full fic : My Next Mistake : http://archiveofourown.org/works/2657492?view_full_work=true

**Title:** Prompt: n°005 : Vampires  
**Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
**Rating (Word Count):** M / 100  
**Warning(s):** character death  
  
\- We have to do it right now... Let me do this...  
\- No... Please, Babyboy, we talked about it, I don't want to. I love you, but I can't...  
Adam looks at his husband, ready to argue some more but the stubborn look on Tommy's face shuts him up. He gathers the broken body in his arms, careful of not hurting him even more. He kisses him softly, and whispers.  
\- I'll always love you.  
Tommy smiles, his eyes closing.  
\- I know.  
Adam felt his heart shattered when his stopped. For the first time in centuries, he cries.


	6. Prompt: n°006 : You'd be Calling Out My Name

**Title:** Prompt: n°006 : You'd be Calling Out My Name  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G / 100  
 **Warning(s):** none  
  
He smiles, hiding right behind the curtain, ready to go. He hears them, calling out for him. He feels the thrill each time. He knew it would happen. He knew it... No matter what everyone was telling him, he never doubted that, one day, he'll be there. Stepping on the stage, he starts singing. The crowd is wild, screaming his name, singing with him. He loves this moment, the first few minutes when he finds out if it's going to be a good one or a hard one. And tonight, oh tonight, it's going to be a blast. He's home. 


	7. Prompt: n°007 : Halloween

**Title:** Prompt: n°007 : Halloween  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G / 100  
 **Warning(s):** none  
  
"Remind me again why I said yes ?" Tommy raises his eyes for the hundred times. He is getting his ass kicked by a group of five years old. They're running every-fucking-where and, if he succeed in returning them all to their parents in one piece, he'll consider himself very lucky. Especially his niece. Let's face it, his sister would kill him if something happen to the thing. Because, currently, she's a thing. He has no idea in what/who she's dressed. She told him she was Arielaf. A mix between the Little Mermaid and Olaf. Yeah... Weirdest shit ever ! 


	8. Prompt: n°008 : Texting/Tweeting

**Title:** Prompt: n°008 : Texting/Tweeting  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G / 100  
 **Warning(s):** none  
  
¤ eh Babyboy, u're up? ¤  
  
° wasn't... what's up? °  
  
¤ 'm bored ¤  
  
° Tommy, it's 4am, the hell d'ya want? °  
  
¤ I miss you ¤  
  
Tommy looks at his iPhone waiting for an answer. And waits... After a hour, he gives up and tries to sleep. No luck, of fucking course. He must have dozed off because he jumps out of his skin when the bell rings. He tries to free himself of the sheets without losing an eye in the process, and goes to open the door. Adam's there. \- I miss you too, Glitterbaby. 


	9. Prompt: n°009 : Scars

**Title:** Prompt: n°009 : Scars  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G / 100  
 **Warning(s):** none

Adam sings the words softly, scratches the sentence he wrote earlier and writes "scars make us who we are" instead. Yes. He likes it. He feels mellow. This song is going to be great, he can feel it, but it's going to be one of his saddest. He's sometimes tired of fighting for something that should be a right. But he feels like he has too, he's some sort of a spoke-person for the cause now. He's not really comfortable with that. He's stronger for all the heartaches he had though. He's not afraid of showing his own scars anymore.


	10. Prompt: n°010 : Time Flies

**Title:** Prompt: n°010 : Time Flies  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G / 100  
 **Warning(s):** none

Adam seats on the couch and watches his grand-children play Clue on the carpet. It will be Halloween tomorrow. He can't wait. Even if they're past the age of dressing themselves as monsters, they love seeing the kids do it. Tommy seats next to him and kisses his cheek.  
\- What are you thinking, Babyboy ?  
Adam chuckles.  
\- That, not that long ago, we would be planning our costumes to the very last detail !  
Tommy smiles.  
\- Time does fly. But we did alright.  
Adam looks at him, takes his hand and kisses his knuckles.  
\- Indeed, love.


	11. Prompt: n°011 : Quiet

**Title:** Prompt: n°011 : Quiet  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G / 100  
 **Warning(s):** none

\- No, no, it's ok, I'll be fine. Yeah, I'm sure. Ok, see you tomorrow, 'night.   
Adam thumbs his phone off, drops it on the bed, grabs his mug and goes to the balcony. His room overlooks the ocean, the perk of being in Hawaii. He seats on the couch and sighs. Finally. Some quiet. Don't get him wrong, he loves his life. The tour, the scene, the fans, singing his ass off. But this... It's his Adam time, his breath of fresh air. Him, tea, the sound of the waves. He can finally rest his voice and his mind.


	12. Prompt: n°012 : Picture Prompt

**Title:** Prompt: n°012 : Picture Prompt  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G / 100  
 **Warning(s):** the d-word, one time

  
[to see the picture](http://dc395.4shared.com/img/9g9W-Lbr/snow_dick_sculpture.JPG)

\- What the hell are you doing ?  
Tommy looks up from his snow-dick and feels his cheeks getting a nice shade of pink. He wasn't really excepting to get caught. Ok, there was a good possibility that Adam would go out at some point. But it was 7am, he thought he'd have time before his boyfriend woke up. No such luck, it seemed ! He shrugs. Fuck it!  
\- You passed out on me last night...  
For once, Adam has no come back. He opens his mouth to say something but snaps it quickly. Nope... Definitely nothing to say.


End file.
